


Do You Want Me?

by zarcake



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: Arthur and you want each other, but he's nervous about being with you. When you both go to his room, you take over and make him feel good.





	Do You Want Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is something I've been working on for a while now. It's smutty and dirty, and I hope you love it. If my tumblr isn't deleted (bc of that purge they're doing) then this will be posted up there tomorrow. If it deleted, you can find me on twitter @zarcake1. Hope you enjoy!

The party going on in Shady Belle was the usual affair. The songs being sung, and instruments being played echoed throughout the swamp. Drunken voices, laughter, and shouts echoed around the area. The manmade sounds mingled with the natural noises of the swamp; mosquitos, frogs, and moving water. 

The party sounded fun, but you weren’t interested in it at the moment. When the music started up, Arthur and you had wandered off to the back of the house together. His hand had grasped yours and he held it in a soft grip. In the moonlight, you could see how nervous he looked.

Now though, you were standing with Arthur outside his bedroom door. His hat was tilted back, and his union shirt was unbuttoned at the neck, allowing you to see some of his chest hair. His hands held yours, his skin was rough and worn, but his touch was gentle. From the dim light that filtered through the nearby window, you could see the apprehension and hope on Arthur’s face. There was even a slight tremor in his hands. 

“Mr. Morgan, do you want me?”

“I… yes.”

“Then what’s stopping you from taking me into your room?”

“You don’t want to be with someone as ugly as myself darlin. And I can’t give you the love you want or deserve.”

“I didn’t ask for love Arthur. Also, I think you’re a very handsome man.” You took a step towards him, so your chests were pressed together. He let out a shaky breath and studied your face. His eyes glanced down to your lips, and he licked his own slowly. 

“I’m a bad man darlin. You deserve better.” The tone in his voice broke your heart. Arthur was a dangerous man, you’ve seen him kill and beat people without a second thought. But you’ve also seen him help people in need. Despite what he thought, there was a good man beneath his harsh exterior. 

“You’ve done bad things, yes, but you’ve also done wonderful things for people. You do what you need to do in order to survive, but you’re not completely a bad man.” You cupped his face and stood up on your toes. His eyes widened as you pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. His stubble rubbed against your lips, but it was a pleasant feeling. 

You pulled away from the man slowly. “You ever decide you want me, Arthur, let me know.”

Your hand was slipping out of his as you turned and began walking away. There was a pain in your chest, not because he turned you away, but because Arthur thought so little of himself. His hand tightened on yours suddenly, and he pulled you to a stop. You looked back at saw the serious look on his face. Arthur took a few deep breaths before he spoke: 

“Please, come to my room with me.”

“Of course, Arthur.”

His hand held yours in a firm grip as he led you into his room. His room was simple, but it screamed Arthur Morgan. On one side of the room was a table filled with ammo and tools for his guns. There was a simple bed, a shaving kit, and a small chest. One of his windows was broken, giving him a view of the swamp and allowing air to blow in. There was a table with a map of the surrounding area and states, you noticed there were sketches and marks on the map, no doubt from his travels. 

As you examined the map, Arthur came up behind you and wrapped an arm around your waist.

“You’ve been all over,” you said.

“Yeah, I have. Want to go further west though, too much civilization around here.” The annoyance was clear in his voice when he mentioned civilization, and you had to agree with him.

“Yeah. Let’s go to your bed.”

Taking Arthur’s hand, you led him to his small bed. You pushed him down onto his bed and straddled his lap. You pushed his hat off and tossed it onto the floor at his feet, your fingers ran through his hair. It was surprisingly soft, he had probably washed it earlier. He swallowed and placed his hands on your waist. The nervous look on his face and the slight tremor in his touch worried you.

“Arthur, we don’t have to do this. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“No, I want to. I’m just… nervous for some reason. It’s been a while for me, and I’m nervous about not being any good.” A light blush crept across his cheeks, and he looked away from your face for a moment.

“Then relax, Mr. Morgan, and I’ll take care of you. If you want to stop at any time, let me know, alright?”

“Alright.”

Leaning down, you pressed your lips to his. He inhaled at the contact, and for a second you thought he would pull away, but he was quick to deepen the kiss. Your hands ran up his body and began undoing the bandolier that hung across his body. He pulled it off and dropped it on the floor with his hat.

With the bandolier gone, you were able to run your hands across his wide chest. Through his shirt, you could feel the muscles beneath his skin. Arthur shrugged the suspenders off his shoulders and pulled off his shirt. The sight of his chest and stomach had you biting your lip, and groaning softly. He whimpered as you dug your nails into his chest, and rubbed his nipples. 

Tweaking a nipple, Arthur let out a rather lewd moan. You silenced him by pressing your mouth against his. He clung to you as your hands continued exploring his body. Rolling your hips against his growing erection caused him to moan into your mouth and thrust his hips up in response. 

As you pulled away from him, Arthur let out a whimper and tried to chase you. A hand to his chest stopped him. His pupils were blown wide and he was breathing heavily. Angling his head up, you pressed soft kisses to his jaw and neck. He let out a breathy sigh and ran his hands down your back to your thighs. Arthur gasped as you bit down onto his neck and began sucking. His fingers tightened around your thighs as he moaned. 

Eager to make him remember this night, you left numerous marks along his body. A red mark on his neck, several on his shoulders, and even more along his broad chest. When you pulled away to admire your work, Arthur was leaning back on his elbows; he was breathing hard and letting out soft whimpers. His eyes were glassy, and there was a slight tremble in his body. You worried you pushed him too far until he whimpered: “More, please.”

“You want more?”

“Y-yes. Don’t stop.”

“I won’t. Stay laying back like this. Let me make you feel good, Mr. Morgan.”

Climbing off his lap, you settled between his legs. There was an unmistakable bulge in his pants that had your mouth watering. You pressed a soft kiss to it, causing Arthur to hiss. Moving away from him, you pulled off his boots and set them aside, then you pulled off his pants. He arched up and helped you slide them off. The sight of his reddened cock made you groan. 

Taking it in your hand, you examined it. His cock fit him; it was the perfect length, thick, and veiny. Moving your hand from the base to the tip, you watched as some precum formed on the tip. Licking your lips, you moved forward and licked the dot off. Arthur let out a gasp and dug his fingers into the edge of his bed.

“Arthur, you taste good,” you moaned. His face darkened as his mouth fell open.

Smirking at him, you placed the tip into your mouth and began to bob up and down. Your movements were slow and teasing at first, only focused on the head. Your hands ran along his thick thighs, making sure to dig your nails into his sensitive skin, and began rubbing his balls. Arthur seemed to thoroughly enjoy this; he let out a groan and threw his head back. 

“Please, more,” he begged.

You released his cock with a pop and said, “You want more Arthur? Want me to take more of your cock? Want me to choke on it?”

“Fucking hell, yes. Yes, please.” The flush on his face traveled down to his chest. 

Without another word, you began sucking him off at a faster pace. Your tongue would swirl along his head when you came up, and going back down it rubbed along the underside. Arthur let out a stream of curses and broken whimpers. And when you took the entire length of his cock into your mouth, your nose was against his pubic hair, he let out a gasp. His hands gripped the back of your head and he began to fuck your throat.

“Fuck yes. Your mouth is so hot. Your throat is so tight,” he choked out.

When you pulled yourself away, there was a mess on your face. Your eyes were wet, and spit was running down your chin. Several strands of spit connected your mouth to his cock. You were quick to break the strands and rub your spit along the length of his cock. 

You stood up and slipped off your dress. Arthur watched you with wide eyes and reached for you, but you batted his hands away. 

“Lay on your bed the right way. I wanna ride you, cowboy.” Arthur was quick to comply and motioned for you to get on him.

As you climbed on top of him, his hands gripped your waist and he helped you settle. Rising up slightly, you straightened out his cock and pressed his tip to your folds. Letting out a breath, you lowered yourself onto him. You hissed at the burning sensation of him stretching you open. The pain felt good, and you knew tomorrow there would be a pleasant ache between your legs. 

When all of Arthur was inside you, he let out a groan and dug his fingers into your waist. His eyes were clenched shut, and his head was tilted back. He was breathing hard, and a desperate noise escaped his throat. Taking advantage of your position, you rolled your hips against him. 

He let out a gasp, and his head shot up. His jaw was tight, and there was a desperate, needy look in his eyes. His chest heaved, and his breathing sounded ragged. In the time you’ve known Arthur Morgan, you have never seen him in such a state. It made you feel powerful to have such a strong man beneath you, looking up at you with such an expression.

You rolled your hips again, slower this time, and savored the look on his face. His eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted open. One of the hands on your waist moved down to your thigh, then to the area where you both were connected. His thumb rubbed against your clit, but you were quick grab his hand and pin it down beside him.

“Don’t touch.” The sternness in your command and the grip on his wrist shocked the man. His eyes widened, but he nodded slowly. In the dim light of his room, you could see his face darken and feel the shiver that ran through him. 

You began fucking him faster. His moans were throaty, and low like he was trying to control himself. The sound of him whispering your name, and saying “please” made you work harder. His hand on your waist was bruising, and the hand you held down managed to squirm its way out of your grip. It was now holding your hand as tight as it could. 

“Are you close, Arthur?”

“Y-yes."

“Do you want to cum?”

“God, yes. P-please," he begged. 

Leaning down so your face was inches from his, you said, “Then cum. Cum inside me.”

Arthur was quick to wrap his arms around your body and begin to thrust up inside you. His fingers dug into your sides, and a stream of obscenities fell from his mouth. He growled out your name as he chased after his own orgasm. Your nails dug into your chest, and your moans grew louder. You were sure everyone in the camp could hear you, but at that moment you didn’t care.

When Arthur came, he pushed himself all the way into you and moaned your name. His moans and whimpers sent a chill down your spine that made you want more of him. As he came down from his high, he didn’t release you. If anything, he seemed to cling to you tighter.

Sitting up, you looked down at the man below you. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing hard. There were beads of sweat along his brow and chest. You could feel his body shaking beneath you.

“Arthur?” He opened his eyes and gave you a soft smile. His hand ran up your side and cupped your cheek.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. The look in his eyes and the softness of his touch made your stomach flip. You smiled back and leaned into his hand, your own hand covered the back of his. 

“You’re not bad looking yourself, Arthur. You have a strong jaw, a nice chest, an even nicer butt.”

“My butt?”

“Oh yes, very nice. I often look at it when I’m doing chores.” Arthur let out a soft laugh, and you couldn’t help but giggle with him. 

His arms wrapped around your body, and he pulled you down beside him. He was gentle as he pulled his cock out of you. You couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of his cum slowly sliding out of you.

“I made a mess of your pussy, didn’t I?” he growled. His hand spread your legs open, and he eyed your cunt with a hungry look.

“You did. I’m gonna be sore tomorrow.” At your pouty face, Arthur let out a small snort. 

“Well, let me kiss that pretty pussy of yours better.”

“You promise to make it better?”

“Oh yes darlin, I promise. I have all night to make you feel better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment. They always make my day!


End file.
